Percy Jackson : Life and Rebirth
by daveythedumb
Summary: Annabeth has betrayed camp. Thalia got kicked out of the Hunt. Percy is grief stricken. But what would happen when a situation in which Percy's long lost twin sister is involved? I do not own PJO or HOO or any characters in this story apart from Percy's twin sister. NAME CHANGE!(USED TO BE PERCY JACKSON'S TWIN SISTER)
1. The battle

Percy Jackson's Messed up life

Being the hero of the camp and savior of Olympus, it is hard to find genuine friends that just be friends with you for who you are. In a normal world this would be applicable, but this is a _demigod_ world, and nothing here is impossible. Everyone is independent, each waiting for a quest to prove themselves worthy on the soils of Olympus. The Great Prophecy, for example, had put different demigods of different abilities, mixing their powers together to overcome their largest problem. They weren't friends with each other because of jealousy, they became friends due to grudging respect, and that respect turned into teamwork.

Being the son of a god of the Big Three, Percy's powers were matched only by the children of Zeus or Hades. Although, being so powerful did not come without drawbacks. The scent of children of the big three were so overwhelming, monsters could smell you from a mile away. That is why Chiron was unwilling to let Percy go when information was released about Percy's twin sister living in California.

"Chiron _please_" Percy begged.

"It's too dangerous, you will be unable to survive 2 weeks above ground vulnerable to monsters" Chiron insisted

"After 5 YEARS, you doubt me to handle monsters?" Percy asked. He wanted to get away from camp, especially not to see _that_ person again.

Chiron was lost for words, frowning, as if he could see Percy's future. Percy hated that, he always got that look whenever he won an argument.

"I will allow this, but you must take at least two companions while on your way." Chiron decided eventually, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Thalia and Nico" Percy replied, almost immediately. Thalia and Nico rose their eyebrows in confusion. Percy gave them a look that said _I'll tell you later._

Chiron sighed "Then you must be on your way. Good luck."

Chapter 2

Collecting money they need for the trip, they headed down the hill to a road where Argus and his car was waiting for them. Percy knew that Argus had already been briefed a few minutes before the quest was officially announced around the campfire.

During the trip to the city, no one was speaking much. Not after the recent incident that happened at camp.

*Flashback*

The camp was under attack, hellhounds, dragon-women and snake men crowded around the borders of the camp sieging the camp. They made their signal clear, no one comes in, and no one comes out. Campers were running around, in a panic, still safe but most paranoid that their life will end today.

Percy was running, not from fear, as the bathing from the river Styx had made him invincible, and only he and Annabeth knew his weak spot. Funnily enough, Annabeth was the person he was looking for. The recent poison that Annabeth took meant that she was too weak to fight the horde, and you wouldn't expect a daughter of _ATHENA_ to go and disappear when their camp was about to be invaded.

Once he ran into Thalia, who shook some sense into him by saying that if the camp falls then no one can survive, so he had to put Annabeth out of his mind, for now. Most of the campers were now hiding behind the defenses that Dionysis insisted on building. Most of them had armour and weapons, all apart from the relatively new campers and Percy. Moments of silence followed. Everyone tensed. All waiting for one signal to start the fight. Sweat was pouring. People were nervous. Then suddenly the barrier just closed down. Thalia, who was standing next to Percy, immediately fell. Percy ran to her and checked for wounds but found none.

"That tree was bound to her life force remember?" a tall chap who looked like someone from the Athena cabin. Malcolm. "As soon as the tree is dead or dying, then whatever pain the tree is enduring, she will feel the same. Take her to the infirmary, Will Solace is already getting ready for the wounded". And with that he left.

Percy was stunned. He was never good "friends" with the Athena cabin but he didn't know they were that emotionless to him. He was brought back to the real world by a tap on the shoulder by Grover, who was pointing to the battle and shouting something. But Percy couldn't hear. The commotion from the battle had drowned out his ears, but he got the general idea,

"Go and fight!"

He grabbed his sword, and his shield that Tyson made for him, which had been very nicely named "Backbreaker" and with extra adrenaline, he charged into battle.

At first he thought that maybe they could hold out, that maybe they would survive this day, but as time passed, as more became injured than the healers in the Apollo cabin can heal. Every time a monster got stuck down, its place got taken by another. Little by little, yard by yard, they fell back towards the Big House, where emergency stakes and sandbags were placed. The war has drained many people from their powers, with many people would be helpless to stop the onslaught of the unstoppable force controlled by Gaea. Percy wasn't done yet, he still had one more gift from his half-brother Tyson for his seventeenth birthday. It was a sea shell. But it was a special sea shell, enchanted by Hecate, so when broken, it would summon an emergency strike force of Cyclopes through a puddle of water. In a desperate attempt to save the camp from what would otherwise be ultimate doom, he threw the shell at the ground of a giant, who immediately stomped on it. Puddles of water formed, and massive 6 metre tall Cyclopes formed a circle around the giant. They had the special weapon that Tyson required every Cyclops to have, the stick, and together they beat down the giant into submission. Their victory would be short lived, however, when word spread round that Chiron had disappeared.

A massive dent was also put into the campers pride when they watched as their cabins burnt down, one by one, into a massive fireball.

Their force was whittled down, to a small number of 20 campers defending, the rest dead or injured. Percy was just about to faint before he heard a voice he had wanted to hear through this entire battle, a voice he so longed for when the camp was failing. A voice of a particular centaur shouting to his brethren to help the camp, a voice he first heard when he was twelve years old, getting louder every second.


	2. We won? Really?

"CHIRON!" Nico shouted running to where Chiron was standing, surveying the battlefield.

"Why hello, my boy." Chiron replied smiling, before it turned to a frown when seeing the devastation that had been laid upon the camp which he had been grown fond of over so many years.

"It will take a lot of time to rebuild this" he stated, his face full of sadness, "We will have to…"

"CHIRON!" Percy interrupted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Percy, I told Clarisse to tell everyone I would be searching for my brothers, to see if they are able to help this camp from nearly certain destruction." Chiron replied, calming him,

"But for now, drive these monsters back!" and with that he trotted away to the infirmary, to check up on Thalia.

With the renewed effort of the campers and centaurs, and the morale boost that the reinforcements gave, they were finally able to stop the advance, and begin the counter attack. Percy looked around his surroundings, thinking of a way to be able to get to Kampê, who was leading the attack. He saw Grover, now made Lord of the Wild by Dionysus, hiding in the trees, looking as murderous as a psychopath who realized that you murdered the person trying to heal him(**AN:Weird comparison, I know, but… oh well)**. He quickly climbed up the tree in which Grover was hiding, his skills climbing the lava wall coming into use.

"I will bloody kill them, the bastards." Grover muttered under his breath, with a worried Juniper desperately trying to calm him.

"Second time already…"

Percy decided not to interrupt an angry satyr, especially a Lord of the Wild, who comes back to find his bit of the Wild burnt and burning. Although, he did find a way to reach Kampê.

He jumped into the creek, now in his father's domain, and wandered to the very end where there was a rotten bridge, connecting the two sides. He got out of the water and peeked through a bush, there she was, the she-dragon, in all her glory, with scales the size of footballs, almost guaranteed to stop anything thrown at her body. The only bit he would have to hit to kill would be the head, but that was before the snakes on her head would see him and alert her to him. Crap.

Just then when he needed it the most, an invisible force chopped of Kampê's head, turning her to dust where she stood. A few minutes later, Annabeth came into view beside Percy, nearly making him break his pants.

"Where have you been Wise Girl?" Percy asked, infuriated that she wasn't seen earlier.

"Uh..Scout..ting the perimeter, why?" Annabeth replied, stuttering. Was it Percy's imagination, or was she sweating?

"Hmm...ok." he replied, not sounding ok, but made Annabeth relax a lot.

Both of them returned to camp where campers greeted them briefly but respectfully, most of them still focused on repelling the monsters, which was now easier since their leader has been eliminated, and their army is now in disarray. Taking advantage of this, the campers started pushing back to the border of the camp. There, Percy looked at Thalia's tree and it looked fine, no poison or damage detected. So why was Thalia screaming in pain? And how did the monsters get through?

"I..uh have to go now" Annabeth stated.

Percy frowned put kept his thoughts at bay. Things were getting weird. Kampê was not very well protected when the dragon got beheaded, the monsters were suddenly let in without any damage to the tree which only suggests that someone let them in, like Annabeth letting Tyson in to help Percy with the Colchis bulls a few years back. Tyson was technically classed as a monster, but he is Percy's half-brother and quite nice, so in everyone else's eyes Tyson was nice. No one bullied him because of his one eye. Not after he crushed the bridge that was rotten with only his right hand.

"What the hell?" he muttered, aimlessly trying to figure out how this could have happened. He shook away the thought. First he had to help with the wounded campers. The surviving soldiers did well to stop another attack by the monsters, while the children of Hecate were crowding round the tree, desperately trying to find out any way to reverse the spell that had been inflicted.

He was desperately exhausted, and needed to sleep. He dragged himself over to the Poseidon cabin, which in a few weeks will hopefully have a new demigod sleeping in. He collapsed and immediately fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

**AN:Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, I was in a hurry to get this done before school started.**

**Thank you readers for sticking with me so far. Please like and review. **


	3. Reunion

Once they arrived at California, Percy immediately just thought,_ Wow that's huge. _They were looking for a house on 48 California Street. Argus dropped them off at 50 California street, and got away as quickly as possible to prevent mortals staring at the massive 4x4 SWAT-like truck that was camping outside an office block(AN: not sure if it is an office block, you can correct me in reviews). As they walked past the busy morning of California, Percy had a weird tingling feeling. It wasn't as strong as when he met Tyson, or Triton, but it was still the same feeling he had when someone he was related to was near. This was especially close.

They were zoned out of the mortal life, fixed on the demigod world, finding and trying to detect other demigods. Suddenly he got a feeling that without intentionally, made him run into the nearest café and look towards a particular table, where a particular person with long jet black hair, sea-green eyes and messy clothes, reading a book about Greek mythology. Percy was frozen in a position with his jaw dropped. Thalia and Nico caught up, and they both slapped each side of his face until he came back into reality.

"Earth to Percy…Earth to Percy" Nico was saying while Thalia was like,

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" gaining looks from everyone in the café.

"Tha…Tha..That's her…" he stated dumbfounded. Thalia face palmed. Nico replied nicely,

"Yes, now you need to talk to her to see if you can convince her to come to Camp Half-Blood"

Percy walked over to her table, still reeling from the fact at seeing her again. It was déjà vu. The last time being 16 years ago. The two were a year old at the time, and got separated by the Gods after they realized the two combined would be competitive to even the Gods. It was fate that separated them and it will be fate that will combine the two together, to mend a broken heart that would strengthen the bond between Gods and mortals, to stop arguments in between the camp and to reduce tension between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

"Hannah…."Percy muttered his jaw still dropped.

Hannah looked up. Their eyes met. They had at least a minutes worth of staring in each other's eyes, not actually believing that the other person is actually there. They were interrupted by Thalia coughing. She and Nico were tapping on the floor. They were diagnosed with ADHD and watching a family reunion with no big events, is pain to withstand.

"Ag…Ack..a?" Percy asked intelligently. Thalia completely ignored him and faced Hannah.

"What Kelp Head was obviously saying," glaring pointedly at Percy, who returned the favour now that he had recovered from the initial shock," is that we need to get you to come with us to Camp Half-Blood. There is also something we need to tell you. All the things about Greek myths and Gods and everything you are reading in that book is true." Thalia finished, looking proud of herself. Hannah just nodded.

"Dad told me that you would be coming and that you would take me to a summer camp" she stated simply. Percy couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He barely ever got a lot of attention from Poseidon, and whenever he got contacted by him, he was needed for a quest or for favours. He was so engrossed in this thought that he didn't notice his sister jumping up and hugging him. He was nearly knocked over because of this. He just rested his head on hers, which was relatively difficult because of the height difference.

"What are you crying about?" she wondered. He hadn't even realized he was crying. A toughened veteran warrior who won hundreds of battles loses his fight over his emotions.

"Not much" he sighed, "now come on and let's go to camp." He held his arm out which she took smiling, and gratefully. Together as two pairs they walked back to Argus' car. But not before they bought 5 enchiladas. 4 for them, and one for Grover.

**AN:Thank you for staying with me so far. Just to point out, Thalia's story will be next chapter. There might be Thalico. Not sure yet. Thalico or Perlia? Vote in the reviews. Again thank you. This is my first fanfiction story. **


	4. Nightmare

They shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood, for the simple reason that they had no money left to pay for the taxi after they bought the enchiladas. They introduced Hannah to Annabeth and she gave her a tour of the camp while everyone else except Nico went to tell Chiron about the quest and receive a debriefing. Percy stiffened while waiting for Chiron. Campers of the opposite gender were not allowed in the same room. That doesn't include the Hunters of Artemis. But after Thalia got kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis, she is classified as a regular camper, and standing in the same room as boy and girl was technically breaking the laws of the camp. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Chiron soon came trotting up in front.

"I take it that your quest was a success since you are back so quickly?" he asked.

"Yes, and Annabeth is showing her around the camp at this moment." Thalia replied.

Chiron nodded," Percy, Rachel has spouted a prophecy about Half-Bloods of the Big Three and it involves you, Hannah, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel. You six will have to go to Asia, reach the sky and defeat Ouranos, God of the sky as he is reforming, just like Kronos. You must stop the reformation of the Sky God as his presence shall wake up monsters that were doomed in Tartarus. Right now he has just started forming, but he has already half-woken up primeval monsters before the era of the Gods. The Gods themselves are very worried at the sight of their grandfather, or in some cases, great-grandfather."

"Is there any chance that you could tell us the full prophecy?" Percy wondered.

Chiron looked worried, and looked as if he was about to say something when he decided to change his mind. He quickly trotted away, as if he was afraid of the future that beheld them, leaving Percy and Thalia to wait trying to figure out the rest of the prophecy.

"Let's go." Thalia said. Percy nodded. They exited the Big House and made their way to their respected cabins.

Percy plonked himself on his bed, exhausted, unaware of his sister watching him with some interest but decided not to say anything.

"Lights out" Percy muttered, almost to himself. Hannah switched off the lights, knowing that Percy probably can't even get up from bed.

Hannah wished she had good dreams. She was wrong.

In her dreams she was standing helpless in her cabin over her brother's dead body, a spear through his stomach and arrows dotted over his body. As he lay there, a dark shadow loomed over her, laughing. He had a stocky build. He had a build like a hunter. He looked like a normal human, except his eyes are red, like they were made from the forges of Hephaestus. _Orion. The hunter who fell in love with Artemis._

_Rest in peace young demigod, for the master has unleashed the worst on you. _And with that the Hannah in the dream collapsed, fainting on the spot, while the irl Hannah sat upright, feeling a chill down her spine. It was as if her senses became sharper after that dream, or nightmare. She searched for Percy and found him in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, analyzing her wide, unfocused pupils. Hannah recoiled, it was almost as if he knew anything she did.

"How…did you know?" Hannah whispered, scared that Orion will just come into the bathroom and slaughter them both.

Percy laughed. Hannah relaxed a bit, his laugh was so carefree. "It's very typical for a demigod. Don't worry about it. Everyone here is a team." Hannah still looked worried. "Come here." He said, holding his arms out. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He was careful not to pressure her for information about the dream, or to tell her that most demigod dreams will probably come real. They just stood there, brother and sister, comforting each other, until the conch horn sounded.

"Let's go to breakfast," Percy said, "you did eat dinner, right?"

Hannah stared at him as if he was stupid. He can be really useful sometimes, but other times he is just downright idiotic.

"Yes."

"You know what to do? As in sacrificing food for Gods?"

"Yes."

"You know how to eat dinner right? As in saying what food you want?"

"YES! I am not stupid!"

Percy grinned, it was fun to tease people time to time.


	5. Chill Bro

As they were eating, Percy with his blue chicken pie, and Hannah with her Shepherd's pie when the Argo II came into view for everyone to see. The new campers were terrified but the old campers just waved at the massive warship like it was an old friend. Hannah drew out her hairpin, which turned into a 2 foot long celestial bronze sword. As soon as she realized that a 2 foot celestial Bronze sword wasn't going to do much against an armoured warship 20 metres in the air, she snapped it in half and it became a bow and a bunch of arrows. She drew one and about to fire it at a tall blond person standing at the figurehead, with the stance of an Admiral, hands together behind him had not Percy stood in front of her.

"No." Percy snapped.

"Why? They are invading our camp!" Hannah shouted back.

"They are friendly"

"That's a WARSHIP"

"They are here in peace"

"Why USE A WARSHIP?"  
>"In case we fire on them"<p>

"What do they want"

"Don't know, that's why we have to let them in"

"But THEY CAN KILL US"

"Then why haven't they done so yet." Percy countered. He was quite calm throughout this entire argument, having practiced it so many times with new campers whenever the Argo II arrived at camp. Hannah was fuming. The camp felt vulnerable to her. Even more disturbing, she lost an argument to her brother. The type of gender that should technically never win those. To think he was calm about it as well. It seemed like rubbing salt in a wound. While she watched her brother going to meet his "friends" she never loosened the pressure on the string, becoming ready to fire it on the first person that harms the camp or campers. As Percy came up to the ship, there was quite a gap from the ground to the ship, and there wasn't any way to get up to the ship, so he summoned a pillar wave up to the level to the ship and greeted his friends. Talk about undermining an achievement.

"Jason,Frank Hazel, Leo and Piper" Percy grinned.

"How you doin?" they replied simultaneously.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked. Everyone became serious.

"We were like, oo new prophecy, lets see 'o we can pick up to fulfill the prophecy innit." Leo smirked. Everyone except Hazel slapped him on the head.

"We were searching for the other child of Poseidon, which was supposed to be the opposite gender of one of the other half-bloods, so we assumed the other child is your sister." Piper piped up(AN:**Get it? No? oh well…)**.

"You got told the prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Jason replied, staring at Percy,"You didn't?"

"No, is there any chance you could tell me?" Percy begged. Jason looked uncomfortable.

"We swore on the Styx that uh... not to tell you about this" suddenly everyone seemed interested in their boots." Chiron said that we can't tell you premature to the event."

"CHIRON told you this? Percy demanded.

"Er…" he stuttered while Piper glared at him.

"So you with us or not Seaweed Brain?" Leo asked. Percy fumed. No-one called him that since…well since _her_. He looked as if he could blow the massive ship apart. Leo's hair was on stand and he hid behind Frank, for the sole reason that Frank was able to hide all of Leo and not show a centimeter of arm or something. Percy meanwhile had a mini water whirlwind and looked as if he was going to blow, had it not be Jason that was holding him back from destroying the ship with his own wind whirlwind. He was losing, as Percy had much more power from his anger. He was pushing Jason back when he stopped suddenly, cocked his head, then ran to the side and looked down.

"Is he doing the weird thing where he talks telepathically?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Valdez" Frank replied.

"Wait, who is he talking to then?" Hazel wondered

"Probably his siblings, maybe the demigod we need for the quest" Jason shrugged off.

Percy kept on looking down and then he turned to the five. He nodded.

"The time has finally come. You guys need to meet my sister."


	6. Prove Yourself

Percy led them down the ship, which had now landed, much to his curiosity as it hadn't landed earlier. Oh well. He motioned Hannah to come over. She came, her eyes full of hostility, hand still not drawn from her bow. She said nothing.

"Nice manners there" Leo noted. Hannah just narrowed her eyes.

"ok" Leo squeaked. Piper couldn't hold it. She started laughing.

"We are not enemies" she told Hannah, holding her hands up showing no weapons. Hannah relaxed a bit but not completely. Leo took this opportunity to say

"Have you ever thought that she's like Thalia?"

Hannah drew her bow and aimed it at Leo.

"Aww… and I don't even have a friend to defend me." He complained.

Jason coughed, "Pussy"

Frank laughed.

"I'm guessing I don't have a chance then?" Leo asked.

"No Leo and you never will" Percy replied sternly.

"Wow you guys are so alike" Leo muttered. Percy ignored him. He went over to tell Hannah about why they were here. The five only caught the words, "Be nice". Hannah turned and addressed them while Percy went to get dressed for swimming.

"I'm Hannah." She said

"Ye we figured" Leo muttered under his breath. Hazel smacked his head.

"Ow"

"Show some respect Valdez."

"You look so much like Percy" Jason commented.

Hannah just stared at him as if he was stupid.

"No…. I'm his twin, I will probably be short and have white hair." She said sarcastically.

"I like her" Leo said.

"You are Valdez right?" she asked.

Leo stood up proudly, "Valdez the player, the popular j…"

"No chance" she simply said. Everyone else laughed. By now, they were attracting a crowd of campers watching the heated discussion from Percy's twin and Leo.

By now Leo had turned red from embarrassment. No-one damages his reputation without a consequence, however as soon as he launched a fireball at her, she made a wall of water, sizzling the fireball and just bouncing back, hitting Leo on the head. He drew his spear, morphed from a multitool and without warning, charged at her. He speared the wall easily but got slowed down by the cracks in the ground. Hannah was creating a mini earthquake. He fell backwards. Hannah drew her bow and whispered "Blunt Arrow", then fired it at Leo. It landed smack bang on his head. Normal people would have been knocked out, but children of Hephaestus were automatically rock solid, genes from their father from working in the forges. The heat had hardened the skin and the arrow bounced off harmlessly. The battle should have stopped by now, but the campers were too amused and Chiron was on assignment. The temporary leader of the camp for a day was Clarisse. Clarisse was the daughter of the war God, and this was pretty fun to watch. The area around Leo were alight, and the area around Hannah was water. They flew their elemental powers at each other. It was pretty even at first, until a water trident impaled Leo's Fire bear. Leo was unable to ignite more fire, and Hannah's water migrated to a position above them. There stood Percy, on a massive water tsunami. His eyes were pure hatred for Leo, and disappointment for Hannah. She looked sorry, and Percy took pity. He sighed.

"I thought you would be wiser than to refer to violence." And with that he left. Hannah stiffened and followed after him.

"He's been through a lot Leo, don't take him that seriously. That kid's been to hell and back." Jason comforted.

Leo sighed. "I thought he would have killed me, being the over-protective brother he is." He then muttered something about big three kids always being too good for him. Jason pretended not to hear.

"So eh, see you guys later." Frank said

They all made way to their respected cabins.

Meanwhile in the Poseidon cabin, Percy locked himself in the bathroom, thinking about the Prophecy. He preferred not to be disturbed while thinking, so he encased himself in a water bubble, so any sounds are drowned out. Earlier, when he found that Hannah was fighting Leo, he figured she would die before the quest began, and so failing to save the world _from ultimate doom. Oh no! Not Again! *shock horror*_. Saving the world was too common for Percy to become excited. He heard a voice in his head, _Percy, Let me in please. Why? I need to talk. I am thinking, go use the general bathroom. Percy please. He attacked me first. And anyway I need to wash my face._ Sighing, he broke the water bubble and started lecturing her.

*Time Skip*

"Promise me you won't make any more rash decisions. Promise. Or our mum won't let me live it down." Percy looked down, as if thinking about her made him sad.

"I promise" Hannah replied, "But could you show me our mum, I feel as if my life isn't complete without her.

"It isn't safe at this time to go outstide, but I could IM her" Percy said, He went to the camp fountain and threw a golden drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson". And with that a stream of Sally eating was on the water screen.

Hannah knew at once that this was the person that gave her life. She whispered, her voice crackled, "Mom".

**AN:I liked this chapter because I like Leo as a character and I like his annoying side. Showing a fight to prove Hannah and to show how banter Leo is ;)**


	7. AN Pls Read :)

**AN: OH MY GAWD! NEARLY 400 VIEWS SINCE I STARTED 2 DAYS AGO *Giggidy***

**THANK YOU READERS FOR STAYING WITH ME(I'M USING CAPS BECAUSE I AM HAPPY)**

**DON'T FORGET THAT THERE IS A VOTE BETWEEN PERLIA OR THALICO(You can also do different pairings if you want, but there is only one vote for that pairing, then I doubt it will win). **

**AGAIN THANKS FOR READING, YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL AND ONCE AGAIN**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HOO( I am very paranoid so I just decided to say this again.)**


	8. Deja VU

"Percy," Sally said, "Please tell me that is who I think it is."

"Yes its Hannah mom" he replied.

"My baby…" she cried.

"Don't cry mom," Hannah said, but tears were flowing out of her cheeks.

"I'll…er leave you two to reunite then," Percy declared, not wanting to be in the middle of a massive cry fest between two girls. Except he was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Take me to her," Hannah pleaded, "Please"

"I can't" he replied, "We have less than 3 weeks to complete the quest and we need to get to the airport in around 2 hours. We have to go in 5 minutes. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to. You get to see her after the quest," he promised. "I'll wait for you by the car".

He ventured outside to Argus' car, and waited for Hannah to arrive promptly. She came 5 minutes later exactly, wanting to spend every moment with her mom.

"Percy, mom wants to see you," she cried. He sighed and ran over back to the cabin.

"Hi mom," he said lamely.

"Percy, I know you can handle yourself but I want you protect Hannah as much as you can. I know you only met her for a day, please try to prevent harm." Sally pleaded.

"Ok," being the tough-manly-protective-non crying-gonna kill everything in my way type of person. Being the seventeen year old that has lost so many close friends, he has become hardened over the years, and his resistance to distractions are higher than any other seen. After all, his dead friends were mostly dead to distractions affecting Percy to stop him saving them.

"Get the others and get ready to go." She nodded. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel quickly bundled over, and got in Argus' car. Percy had called shotgun, so the five of them sat at the back awkwardly. They were lost in their own thoughts for the entire ride. The arrived at the airport, to go to Greece. All was fine until they got to the metal detector. All of them beeped, carrying weapons around. Fortunately they weren't in their morphed form so we wouldn't be recorded as terrorists. Even though when they took our weapons away, the weapons came back to their owner.

Soon they were on their way to Greece. Zeus was busy assembling a council to check that there were Poseidon and Hades children flying in his domain. It took quite a lot of convincing to get Percy and Hannah to fly, only moved by the fact that the world and Olympus needs saving and Zeus will have to let them through to be able to save the world. Travelling by sea to Italy would take longer, even with Percy and Hannah's powers combined. They had no choice but to travel by air.

They arrived in Greece in just under 4 hours. There wasn't a lot of problems during the flight, apart from a mini turbulence for an hour. It was like a warning that said _This is the last time you are travelling by air. It's purely because you are saving the world that is why I am preventing you from dying. If this was a different situation you would be dead otherwise._ The ride wasn't very comfortable for Percy, due to the shaking and the height, but surprisingly(or unsurprisingly, if you read Titan's curse) Thalia, the daughter of Zeus seemed the most frightened. She wide eyes and was clinging on to the arm rest, which inevitably had nail marks on it. She was tensed up to the neck, sat straight up and pretended to have a cool facial expression. Jason looked at her worryingly, without Piper to glare at Jason. They were all on one row, with them lined up like, Hannah and Percy, Jason and Thalia, and Nico and Hazel. There were 2 seats, aisle, middle two seats, aisle then 2 seats.

They visited the Parthenon, second time for Percy. It brought back bad memories of the hydra(Film version), morphing cleaners, getting a pearl from Athena's crown. It was his first quest. Apparently he was slain and chopped up at this site before the Parthenon was built for Athena(Made that up). Shivers went down his back again, this time even more intense than the first. They could literally feel his presence. There was a strange aroma surrounding them. Like a weird, sickly smell. Since Hazel and Nico were children of Hades, they had detected that the coffin was as deep into the ground as Tartarus itself. It was buried under a pile of earth, rubble, and nature stuff.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" Nico asked simply.

"Bad" everyone else replied.

"Well, The coffin is around the depths of Tartarus," he stated

"And good?"

"Well," Nico scratched his ear, "I sort off told you the good news with it. I found the coffin"

"Oh, every SINGLE TIME!" Percy complained. "There is the goal right there, just reach, you can get there, then suddenly, Oh No! Look! There is a massive obstacle in your way! Like a 10 headed Hydra, or a mutated Hephaestus project, or a stupid Labyrinth, or a…"

"Calm down Percy" Jason said, looking at him in the eye, "You need to concentrate, you succeeded in all those quests didn't you?"

Percy sighed, "I need to go to the bathroom.

**I'm going to my Aunt's house for a few days, to meet up with my cousin's and exchange student and stuff like that, so I won't be pumping out 2 chapters a day like I used to be**

**Thank you for sticking with me so far, I really appreciate it. So far Thalico is winning the vote by 1. I will make the deadline the 7/11/2014. Please review, and as always, thank you.**


	9. SCORES ARE IN

**Well, the SCORES ARE IN!**

**This is a bit difficult, the scores between Perlia and Thalico are both 3-3. So I am kinda screwed here. Please tell me how. I have an idea that includes the two fighting over Thalia and Thalia can't decide. Let me know if this is a good idea or not**

**BTW I have not forgotten this story, I just started school last week.**


	10. Evil Hannah

"I'll go get him back out" Hannah sighed. She turned left inside the Parthenon, which, from inside, was absolutely breathtaking. At least there weren't a lot of visitors in the Parthenon, or they would have made a big commotion about a girl taking a left into the men's toilets. Towards the back, in the very last cubicle, she found a sphere of water and in it, a familiar figure. It was Percy. His eyebrows were scrunched together, as if he was reliving bad memories. That face made her giggle. It was so cute, it was funny. The side of his mouth was scrunched upwards, and his forehead was tightened. On any other face it would have been terrifying but on Percy it was just funny. Hannah got out her phone and took a snapshot. This would go round camp like a wildfire. She also found his top and trousers nearby. He was only wearing a vest and boxers. He would have been floating as well if he wasn't so close to the ground. She hid his clothes outside behind a pillar. Then she walked back in and woke him up from his dreams.

"CHOP CHOP GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND HAUL THAT ASS OF YOUR BUBBLE, WE HAVE A QUEST TO DO!" She shouted in her most sergeant-like manner. She just burst out laughing when he practically exploded out of his bubble and ran outside. Unfortunately for him, he had barely any clothes on, so when he got outside, he was greeted by red faces everywhere. Even more unfortunate for him, Hannah had hid his clothes, so he had to find it first, but that means going outside, into public, with boxers and a vest that is too small for him. He ran back inside to deal with Hannah. Luckily for her, she melted into the pool of water that Percy left as soon as he ran outside. She used the bracelet that her mum gave her when she was 13 years old.

"This bracelet will be very helpful to you in the future, look after it, but if you lose it, it will come back so don't worry," That was her mum said before she went on her one way trip to the Arctic for her fifth expedition. The bracelet came from the sea, or precisely, Poseidon. It gave her unique powers over water that no one else can have, as well as a trident with an Imperial Gold spear tip in the back end. It wasn't all pro and no cons. She could not breathe forever underwater, nor could she make water bend to her will as well as Percy could. Although she could melt into water, to help her escape, and she could melt through any surface less than a metre thick. A combination of these 2 abilities can make her almost impossible to chase. Cages would not help. Technically, the only way to kill her, was to drown her, which was pretty ironic considering the Poseidon stuff. She could not melt into the water forever, just like Percy can't control water forever, as it drains energy, but she could melt into it longer than Percy can control water. And she used this to climb up the wall and "flash" through the window. Staying behind her friends, she watched the scene unfold.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?" he demanded.

"We didn't take them" Jason grinned.

"WHERE IS HANNAH? I SWEAR THAT GIRL WILL DIE TODAY"

"Calm down Percy, we will help you find your clothes," Hazel comforted, although she was trying hard to not crack a smile. She also did not move 1 cm after she said that.

"No surprise, the first bloody quest and she messes around, no experience. I should never have agreed to let her come," he muttered.

"HEY!" Hannah suddenly materialized in front of him, " I AM THE SAME AGE AS YOU ARE, GIVE OR TAKE A FEW MINUTES, BUT I AM NO MORE OR LESS CHILDISH THAN YOU ARE, COMPLAINING ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO REACH THE QUESTS' AREA"

By now two hurricanes have appeared by both of them, but being older and having more control, Percy's was much much bigger. They attacked each other, until Percy's hurricane completely swallowed Hannah's. He could easily destroy her now, but collapsed, clutching his chest.

"What? I thought he could hold a hurricane for longer than that" Jason pondered.

"Same" Nico agreed.

Thunder rumbled through the sky. Jason and Thalia's faces paled. Wind started blowing and lightning shot through the sky. The ground shook. Something so deep and thunder so loud that the gods would have been scared. _The Gods…_

"It's started hasn't it…" Hazel said, her eyes wide and unfocused.

"Yes," Thalia replied.

"Ouranos has started his rise" Jason finished.

As soon as he said the name, the ground shook. An earthquake followed by a massive tsunami is about to be received, and the children of Poseidon cannot stop it.


	11. Information and Filler with pictures

**Some people pm'ed me to do a chapter about the basic background of Ouranos as they didn't understand the concept of the whole concept of Ouranos waking. So here it is, with a little surprise at the end **

Ouranos was the primal Greek god personifying the sky. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. In Ancient Greek literature, Ouranos was the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. According to Hesiod's Theogony, Ouranos was conceived by Gaia alone, but other sources cite Aether as his father. Ouranos and Gaia were the parents of the first generation of Titans, and the ancestors of most of the Greek gods,

Most Greeks considered Ouranos to be primordial, and gave him no parentage, believing him to have been born from Chaos, the primal form of the universe. However, in Theogony, Hesiod claims Ouranos to be the offspring of Gaia, the earth goddess.

In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in the Theogony, Ouranos came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their first six sons and six daughters the Titans, the three one-hundred-handed giants the Hekatonkheires, and the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes.

Ouranos imprisoned Gaia's youngest children in Tartarus, deep within Earth, where they caused pain to Gaia. She shaped a great flint-bladed sickle and asked her sons to mutilate Ouranos. Only Kronos, youngest and most ambitious of the Titans, was willing: he ambushed his father and mutilated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea.

For this fearful deed, Ouranos called his sons Titanes Theoi, or "Straining Gods." From the blood that spilled from Uranus onto the Earth came forth the Giants, the Erinyes (the Furies), the Meliae (the ash-tree nymphs), and the Telkhines. From the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite.

After Ouranos was disposed, Cronus re-imprisoned the Hekatonsheires(May have spelt this wrong, I don't know. There are so many variations) and Cyclopes in Tartarus. Gaia then prophesied that Kronos in turn was destined to be overthrown by his own son, and so the Titan attempted to avoid this fate by devouring his young. Zeus, through deception by his mother Rhea, avoided this fate.

After his castration, the Sky came no more to cover the Earth at night, but held to its place.. He was simply the sky, which was conceived by the ancients as an overarching dome or roof of bronze, held in place (or turned on an axis) by the Titan Atlas.

Also thanks to Irianna Marie for creating these stunning hand drawn pictures of Percy and Hannah Jackson. Pm her or email if you need a picture drawn, she is fantastic at them!

Have a look at the pictures she drew here:

/98Hq5rd,eC9flPb#0 Hannah

/98Hq5rd,eC9flPb#1 Percy


	12. Ambushed? or What?

The whole of Athens was in full evac. The roads were clogged up from traffic congestion and cracks were appearing everywhere. The six themselves were trapped in between the road path and the Parthenon, on a circle sized pillar sort of land that separated itself from the rest of the soil around them. Mortal lives were probably dying at the moment, but they will too if they don't find a way to get out of the situation that had somehow happened.

_You are lucky, my friends that I am still trapped down here. You would have been dead already if I wasn't._

"These primordial aren't getting nicer are they" Percy muttered.

"Shut up" Thalia replied.

One by one they drew their weapons, a mixture of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. But they knew that weapons weren't going to do anything against the Primordial God of the Sky. Although, it still looked and sounded nice. The six started to move into a circle, all creating a shielded circle. Insisted by Jason, being the natural leader of the group as the son of Jupiter, everyone was forced to use Roman shields, instead of Greek. It actually was more efficient at these sort of conditions and it covered more, but it restricted movement.

"Jason, how long will it take for you to fly everyone out of here?" Percy asked. Jason just glared at him. "What?"

"Dude, he is a PRIMORDIAL, and two, he's the primordial god of the SKIES" he replied.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Take a chill pill, I was only asking."

"Idiot"

"Sparky"

"YOU WHAT?" Jason and Thalia both wheeled round, immediately breaking the circle, which was desperately diminished to protect most people. Nico stepped in and the two parties broke off.

_You will be met by my agent soon, along with her army that will soon blow your useless lives into Tartarus_

And with that, the pillar they were on stopped rising and all was calm. Unbelievably calm.

"A lot of mortal lives were lost today" Bianca stated sadly.

"All in the Asphodel fields" Nico said.

Then they heard a conch horn before rumbling in the distance. At first it sounded like Chiron had arrived, before most of them realized Chiron thought they were safe and wouldn't help. By the time that happened, waves of centaurs came along, surrounding them. Each of them hosting three warriors. Instinctively, the six raised their weapons, protecting each other.

"Soldiers of Rome, you will come with us" a large centaur boomed. No one replied. They all looked to each other, having a silent argument before Percy and Hannah looked like they won.

"You,"started Percy.

"Will"

"Not"

"Succeed" and as soon as he said succeed, they charged. At first they seemed to be doing well, hacking and slashing through everyone like butter, but later on, it was obvious Jason was starting to fail, purely because he was a true Roman, and Romans don't usually fight by going all in, they were disciplined, and as Jason was a Roman, he had no experience in this sort of fighting, so soon he started to sustain some cuts. He tried to hold off three charging centaurs and killed two, but the second had left him on his knees, ready for the third centaur to decapitate him, had not Percy threw his wrist-shield at the centaur (Yes he had two shields). Percy then rushed in to defend Jason, who was finding his feet and gladius.

"Cheers" Jason said.

"Friends are for right?" Percy replied.

Together they worked as a team, the Greek brutality combined with the Roman discipline, giving the centaurs absolutely no chance to retaliate as they worked their way through the ranks.

After they got past the waves of horse-men, they came across a girl with flowing blonde hair. She was quite tall, and was wearing a dark hoodie. Percy tried to get a look at her face, but there was a mask covering it.

"Percy" She said, no emotion in her voice, but there was a hint of sadness. Just a very small hint that they detected, but pushed it away.

"Go away demon, before you suffer a similar fate as your army" Percy threatened, pointing his sword at her. Jason agreed as well before grabbing his spear from his back and stood ready.

"That is not possible" She replied, taking out two swords, both Celestial Bronze.

"That's too bad" Percy smirked, before roaring "FOR OLYMPUS"

Jason just rolled his eyes at his partner's enthusiasm before joining the fray, spear in hand. Normally, two versus one would be a very one sided match, for the two team, but this is a rare case. This demon-girl was so incredibly well trained, whenever someone tried to attack somewhere else, she was somehow able to deflect it. The movement was very elegant, like a dancer, but the way she executes her moves is as if she is making a plan on the go, exploiting strategical weaknesses while defending herself from them. Very soon she had Jason on the ground (Believe it or not, I actually like Jason as a character, I just think that he had to be portrayed as a non-giving up style of person, just like Jupiter) and a very tired Percy at the throat.

"Will you come now?" she whispered.

"Never"

He splashed her with water from a puddle, and leaped to the side picking up the nearest weapon which was Jason's spear. He wasn't that experienced with the spear, and so wasn't surprised when as soon as he disarmed one of her swords, she simply took his spear and had a sword to his neck and a spear to the stomach. Unfortunately for the six, he knew what to do, and sighed at the thought.

"Now?" She asked, but this time a very noticeable worry in her voice.

"No" he whispered. He bent down, which confused her, but picked up her disarmed sword, chopped the spear in half, muttering a sorry to Jason. He got up, spun round and tried to chop her head off, but after he was facing her, instead of a head, he found a sword, the impact shattering the top bit from the hilt, until he had half a hilt and a piece of broken bronze. Soon after a sword appeared in his stomach. The adrenaline coursing through him stopped the pain from being experienced, but he knew he had limited time. He walked forward, and stabbed the broken sword straight through the heart of the she-demon. With one last effort, he pushed her forward, and pulled her sword out of his stomach, blood pouring out left right and centre. He fell near Jason, who was unconscious but was starting to come around, and heard cries of "PERCY" before his muscles went slack, and darkness swallowed the light from his eyes, and died.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been fighting writer's block, and conquered it (took some while you might have noticed). Also, I realized that the link for the photos may not have showed up earlier, so I simply request that you check out "Irianna Marie" on Fanfiction. PM me if you want these images, I will send it by email. I wonder what Fanfiction has something wrong with images? **


	13. Who is this guy? Jackie Chan?

_20 years later_

**I might rename this story because the plot I have written is a bit different to the title. I will start another poll.**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No**

Gazing at the mini screen he got gifted by Hades, he watched as his old friends took on the tedious job of cleaning the camp. For the billionth time he wondered what would have happened if he went freely with that demon, and whether the camp would be in a state of despair. He doubted whether he made a good decision. He didn't notice the hooded man behind him.

"Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, please rise."

He jumped back at this sudden interaction with him. After all, he haven't had any in 20 years. He squinted his eyes. Sitting in front of a screen all day, even when you are dead makes your eyes terrible.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You will find out in time," the man replied, "but first you must follow me."

"That is not possible," Percy stated, "Hades says no-one leaves."

"Are you one to follow rules?" the man asked.

Percy was stumped. The man had a point. "And?"

"And what?"

"Why should I leave?"

"I have an offer to make, but first follow me out of Elysium and I will tell you on the ship."

"What ship?"

"Technology has advanced, even if you haven't Percy, now follow if you want to live a real life again."

"You never said that before"

"I have now"

And with that Percy followed the man out of the underworld outside. The world hasn't changed, but there was an obvious heli-pad sort of landing base. Along with it, a large black spaceship similar to the military Osprey(google it) except in place of the propellers, were jet engines. The man waved, and a door opened.

"Hop in"

Percy obliged. He entered and was directed to a room with a desk, a swivel chair and two mini couches. In one couch sat a girl, no older than 18 piercing through him. He flinched under her gaze. The man sat down in the swivel chair. He pressed a button.

"Jake, set course for Manduzic III"

He turned round. "You may wonder who I am Percy"

"Yes, I would prefer to know my kidnappers before I am handed over with a ransom"

The man chuckled. "Know this Percy, we are not kidnapping you. You agreed to come along."

"Who are you then?"

"I am Chaos." Percy's jaw dropped.

"Now I will offer you this. Well not really offer because you don't really have a choice. But, as the Hero of Olympus, you are required to join my Army, but not as a soldier, you will be leading them personally. Additionally, you will also be my diplomat, and will be blessed by me personally.

"Will I be able to return to earth?" Percy asked.

"After your training." Chaos replied.

"Can I start now?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Lydia will show you around once we arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"At my headquarters"

"Is this Lydia?" Percy asked, pointing to the raven blue haired girl that was staring at him.

"Yes it is. Don't try to flirt with her, you will not like the ending." Chaos said seriously.

As Percy was about to say something, a voice interrupted him.

"We have now arrived at Manduzic III sir, prepare for orbital landing everyone."

"Strap in Percy" Chaos said.

"How?" As he said this, Lydia reached over, and waved her hand on the armrest, making strands appear from the couch and wrap around Percy. Masks popped from the ceiling.

"I can see the technology advancement already." Percy said sarcastically before popping on his mask. Lydia just smirked at his face when the mask had a Heads up Display (HUD) and some games implemented. The five minutes he had for playing games, they had landed at CHAOS H.Q which was an underground base 20 earth miles long, 30 miles wide, and 10 miles deep. It had 10 layers of protection on each individual wall. It was the most impregnable fortress in the Universe. As he got out of the hi-speed elevator, Lydia led him towards a sea-green coloured wall that led into a room which looked like his cabin. But, just before he entered, he saw a person. Not any person, a person whose death he never forgave himself for


	14. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ(CONTAINS NEW NAME)

**GUYS I WANT TO MAKE A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ.**

**Well, it isn't AMAZINGLY important, its just that I changed the name of this story. So for new views, welcome. It used to be called Percy Jackson's Twin sister by the way. That's it for now, 88**


	15. Learning techniques

"Sup Percy", the person grinned. He held his fist out for a fistbump while Percy was standing there, mouth agape.

"Beckendorf, wow" he said, still not believing the person standing in front of him. But he didn't return the bump. Charles retracted his hand back while cocking his head. "Thank Chaos for this.".

"So I heard about everything that happened while back down there, about that war and stuff" Beckendorf said, "And how you died as well, that was tough bro, rather you than me" Percy winced when his death was brought up.

"Did anyone find out who the demon was?" Percy asked, "I remember that voice" Beckendorf hesitated, then replied,

"No"

In response, Percy said "Dude, you are crap at lying, come on, tell me" This time, Beckendorf did not hesitate, and a firm no came out of his mouth. Percy decided to let it go, but he put it as his number 2 priority on his mental checklist. He said his "See ya laters" to Beckendorf and settled in his own room. The very first thing he noticed, was that there was no bed. As he switched on the light however, a button was noticeable to his right hand side. Pressing on it, he noticed a mattress appear. Taking his finger off, he sees a fingerprint where his finger was. Whatever a fingerprint "bed-appearing-out-of-nowhere" required sensor is useful in a war situation or a life-or-death situation, he had no idea. But then again, this is the creator of the universe, everything has to be made cautiously and meticulously just in case of an assault, although who would raid the creator of the universe, no one knows.

Plopping himself on the bed, he had a strange nagging feeling about that demon he fought, and dueled with. He definitely knew it was a she that was a start. He definitely knew that voice, another clue. The blonde hair looked familiar, another clue. He knew it was in the back of his mind, but he just can't dig it out. Without being able to sleep he went upstairs to the outside to train. Walking over to the arena, which was organized in 6 long lines along the arena, 5 metres wide and lined with Chaotic Chrome automatons. These automatons will repair themselves during battle and twice as fast out of steam, to simulate the real life recovering energy. Pressing a button on the side of the automaton, which starts the virtual battle, he stepped back, Riptide drawn.

_3….2…..1….._

Steadying himself, drawing his arms into a mid guard, Riptide's point in line with his shoulder. At first the two targets were still, then Percy went on the offensive, slashing across the left, doing 360 spins, and back thrusting, but the automaton just would not fall. Most of his attacks were blocked by it. While they were both regenerating energy, Percy was calling upon the forth of his power, his sea abilities. He was determined to destroy it. Sending forth the storm and tsunami, he wiped out ten of these automaton before someone cried out

"STOP"

Percy whipped round to the source of the sudden outburst and was greeted face to face with Lydia.

"What is it?" he asked.

"These automatons are made for TRAINING, not DESTROYING, you LEARN your SKILLS on them. Do you have ANY IDEA how long it takes for them to even build?" She shouted.

Percy was genuinely confused at the moment, "What?" Lydia facepalmed.

"No wonder Annabeth called you Seaweed Brain" Percy's eyes widened in shock. But not of the fact that he realized that she was insulting him, but of the fact that he was reminded of Annabeth, who had blonde hair.

"Get it now?" Lydia asked, strain evident in her voice.

"Annabeth, the demon, my friends, her death," Percy mumbled pointing at the sky, even though they are not present on this planet, "I NEVER WANTED TO BE A HERO, BUT YOU STILL MAKE MY LIFE HORRIBLE, WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?"

Now Lydia was confused, and decided to inform Chaos, but she was struck by indecision when Percy blacked out, and fell to the floor, unconscious.


	16. New replacements and additions

Percy re-amerged from the world of Morpheus to find himself being slapped by someone. His vision was still blurry so he couldn't make out who it was but he had an idea.

"Lydia?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh you finally woke up, and in good time as well, your face is pretty red" She replied.

"Could you maybe, I dunno, STOP SLAPPING ME?" Percy growled. She just shrugged it off, and stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Chaos told me to wake you up, and using any way possible short of torture."

Percy jumped up and felt his cheek on impulse. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Thataway" Lydia said, pointing to a patch on a wall, which was just plain, no doors, openings or hatches.

"What? You want me to walk into a wall?" he asked, still not used to the technology that Chaos had.

"Yes, just dive into it, feel the energy flowing through your feet and jump at it, head first" Lydia replied, giving an emotionless face, although her mouth was twitching into a smile, but Percy didn't notice.

"You wouldn't normally dive into a bathroom," Percy muttered,"Might as well test out Chaos technology at its finest" he further mocked,"by jumping into walls" He readied himself and launched. He swore he could hear giggles coming to his left, but brushed it aside. He was close to the wall now, will he go through? No… Because would you trust someone who has been criticising you since you arrived on his planet or house. Someone who had been slapping you just for you to wake up. Someone who would have tortured you to wake up had not their superiors interfered by saying no maiming,killing or painful processes. No, but Percy being the loyal and trusting person had now suffered. This was actually part of his training, to harden his feelings, turn his heart to stone and become untrusting.

Smacking head first into solid diamond, the hardest metal on earth, he collapsed.

"Ow" was all he said when he landed on the floor with a _thud_. That little action had made Lydia lost it. She was laughing and rolling on the floor and all sorts. Her eyes were flooded with so much laughing tears, she didn't see the six foot 7 figure tower over her, grab her neck and held her above him, 3 metres off the ground( he is 2 metres tall and his arm is practically half his height so that's how I got 3 metres. It's not random, all calculated). He had fully expected her to throw a tantrum and force him to put her down, which he did not get. Instead he got a laughing person who got out a permanent marker and drew a penis on his dead.

"What are you doing?"Percy asked.

"Nothing,"she replied,"Just that now I can call you a dickhead."

"What?" Percy wondered,dropping Lydia in the process. Recovering from the fall, Lydia just held up a mirror.

"You had a mirror this whole time? And you didn't show it to me when I wanted to see my cheeks? You could have stopped me from jumping into a wall, and you didn't?"

"Problem with that?" she countered.

Percy was about to say something, then decided against it.

"Just as I thought" she said, before punching him in his gentleman's area.

"Why?" Percy squeaked.

"For lifting me three metres in the air you idiot"she replied before walking out of the door.

"Bipolar bitch" Percy muttered to himself before waddling outside, and straight into the equipment quartermaster, who raised an eyebrow at Percy's hunched state which Percy just waved off.

"I came here to give you the utility belt you asked for" he said before showing it to him. "I made wings that are customed to your every motion, guaranteed 100% to work, no failures. Your swords are able to pop out by pressing these buttons, your armour is voice activated, your cloak can become active by pressing this, your handcuffs are here, your taser is here, your bow is here, although you might not need it as your pistol is here. Now any questions?" he said pointing to all the buttons mentioned. When Percy shook his head he replied, "Good, now here you go" and gave it to him before he disappeared.

"I didn't order a belt." Percy wondered, "but there's no harm in having one" he realised with a smile. Strapping on the belt, which adjusted to his waist size, he immediately pressed the buttons which popped out his swords. Even though he didn't order the belt, or at least if he did he wasn't sober or in control of himself, he was surprised to see Riptide in one. He looked at the other sword, which had four stripes down the middle, he recognised all of them in the order, Imperial Gold, Steel, Celestial Bronze and Chaotic Chrome. On the handle's handguard, were the words "εκδικητής" which he translated as Avenger. However, when he was thinking Roman-like, looking at the blade he saw "Salvator" which meant Saviour. A blade with two personalities. Maybe he could get used to this. Deciding to test out the armor he tried to switch it on.

"Armor on," Nothing happened.

"Activate armor", Still nothing happened.

"What?" Just then a picture landed on his head and showed a strap on.

"Strap on?" Nothing happened. But then his face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Strap-on Chaos Armor" Now mini plates start appearing all over his body. These plates were hexagonal and formed a famous drakon armor plating with layers covering each other. Once these covered him, the microscopic lines emitted a blue light, which was a shield with an always regenerating oxygen bubble, just in case there's a space crash and he has to bail. The helmet didn't form, instead, a compartment popped out from the belt, and a helmet flew up and landed on his head. To fit inside the compartment, it's amazingly flexible, which helps in battle situations to adjust to blasts and explosions. Lined on the outside of the helmet, were the words "Omega Force" In orange, standing out from the black and blue colour scheme of the helmet. Inside were cushiony pads, to protect from landing head first and insulating the heat. Electronics were smartly fitted so that it spread out instead of clumping together. This means that whenever a particular area gets hit, not all the electronics will go bust, just the part that's been hit. The electronics themselves were the best part. A Heads-Up Display showing his heartbeat, state of his armor and shields, radio comms with video and an analysing eye, to display weaknesses and list best ways to exploit.

"Cool" Percy said, staring in awe at the show.


End file.
